


Touch [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Groping, Nipple Play, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, little bit of belly kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Sasha tends to admire dexterity and acrobatics, but there's something to be said about sheer beefiness.[A recording of a fic by Zai42]
Relationships: Sasha Racket/Zolf Smith
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Touch [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249222) by [Zai42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/touch.mp3) | **Size:** 2.37MB | **Duration:** 3:16min

  
---|---


End file.
